User talk:Optimal848
Welcome Hello Optimal848, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Optimal848 page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily helpi by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 15:42, December 18, 2011 Welcome to the wiki Welcome to the wiki, Optimal848! If you have any question, only ask me or another user on my talk page. 13:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Image Hi Optimal848! I'm NOBODY, an administrator here. I see as though you have uploaded fanart. It looks nice. However, one thing I have to point out is that out policy states that fanart shouldn't be uploaded to the Nitrome Wiki. Instead, it should be uploaded to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. Because of this, your image will have to be deleted. However, that doesn't mean that you cannot include the image on your userpage. If you upload your image to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki, then follow the steps on this page, you can embed your image on the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki on the Nitrome Wiki. If you need any help with anything, feel free to ask me. Happy editing!-- 16:19, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hello Optimal! I'm sorry, but because of this policy I had to go ahead and delete your fanart of Test Subject blue. I like your picture, but it's just not allowed here =/. It's a mistake almost every single new user makes =) :I hope you continue to make more edits and are here to stay for a while! Feel free to ask me anything if you need help! : 17:28, December 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:Reply Hi Optimal848! Don't feel to bad for accidentally breaking the rules, many new users miss the "Don't upload fanart here" policy. If you want, you can upload your image at the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. If you follow the instructions on this page, you can embed your Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki image on the Nitrome Wiki, without uploading it here. Also, it's okay to make your avatar one of the Test Subject Green Concepts. We don't have an Avatar policy, so you can make your avatar whatever you want. Below is the userbox from what you wanted: And below is the code: I can change anything if you want, just message me. Happy editing! -- 22:46, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Mainspace page creation Hello Optimal848! I saw you recently created a mainspace page called "Optimal848 Introduction". Well, mainspace pages are only about Nitrome or about a wiki proyect (pages starting with "Nitrome:"), so I had to delete it. If you want to create a page about you, you can add it to your userpage (or create a page called User:Optimal848/Introduction), or create a blog post. If you have any question, only go to my talk page. Goodbye! :) 19:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Questions Well, there really isn't a code for a signature, but I can make you a signature. The code for a signature varies a lot, but if you want the small round corner box, I can get you that. Also, any user's avatar doesn't have to be something Nitrome related, it can be anything. Users high up at the top of the list just have Nitrome avatar probably because they edit mostly on the Nitrome Wiki. Since I edit a lot on the Nitrome Wiki, I just chose the Eskimo. Also, thanks for the compliment (I probably used the wrong word for compliment)! Users like myself are often rare to come across on Wikia.-- 20:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Fanart Hi Optimal! Do you remember the fanart&images policy? Well, the image you recently uploaded is fanart, but you can upload it to the Fanon Wiki if you want. Goodbye! :D 17:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I'm afraid that images is exactly fanart. Fanart is an image edited by the user and with the only objective of being used by the uploader, because it cannot be used on a mainspace article. I'll delete it now, ok? 19:25, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Explanation Hello Optimal848 (again)! I see how you uploaded an image for your signature. However, unfortunately, this counts as fanart. The reason you may be confused as this counting as fanart is partly my fault, since I didn't explain in full the definition of fanart. Fanart is defined as art made by fans. What is considered fanart is art made by Nitrome that has been modified by a fan. So for example, if I took Blue ( ) and turned him red, then that would count as fanart. Basically, anything fanart isn't allowed on the Nitrome Wiki. Also, fanart can be further defined as something that has not appeared in any Nitrome game and/or has not appeared in any official Nitrome material. Thus, a Blue ( ) coloured red would count as fanart, but a singe concept Proto-Suit from the Test Subject Blue concept image wouldn't count as fanart, as a Proto-Suit from the Test Subject Blue concept image is official Nitrome media. Thus, your signature image, unfortunately, counts as Fanart. However, all is not lost. You can upload your image to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. At the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki, you can upload any fanart you want, then easily embed it here. After uploading the image, you can follow the directions on this page to embed it. To embed an image, you have to first upload it to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. After that, you have to get to the image's file page, then click the image again. For your image (I've uploaded it to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki), this link (http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Prototype_cover_2.0.jpg) links to the file page. When I click the image again, I get the image to look like this (http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/6/66/Prototype_cover_2.0.jpg). Now, it is with that URL (http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/6/66/Prototype_cover_2.0.jpg) I can embed to image on another wiki. What I do is I copy the URL, then I go to another wiki, into source mode, then I paste it. This is the URL for your image on the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki: http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/6/66/Prototype_cover_2.0.jpg This is a link to the image: link What pasting that URL in source mode creates: http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/6/66/Prototype_cover_2.0.jpg So as you can see, getting just the image to appear on the screen, copying the URL, then pasting the URL on another wiki will embed the image. Also, what I thought I would tell you is that personal images are also banned. Personal images are images that have nothing to do with Nitrome. These images cannot be uploaded to the Nitrome Wiki nor the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. If you have anymore questions, or want me to define this in simpler terms, or don't understand this message, feel free to send me a message. -- 22:31, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi from SQhi Hello Vladmir, welcome to Nitrome Wiki. I try to make an effort to welcome every new user on the wiki, and am sorry for the long overdue welcome. I see that you've completed your second Nitrome game. Congratulations on stumbling upon a fantastic games developer =] Have fun =] We are a friendly community so if you have any queries, ask away! Yep,including how to set up your signature. I do hope you have an enjoyable time at Nitrome Wiki. SQhi•(talk)Diamond 02:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Profile cover Hi Optimal848! I noticed how you uploaded another test cover. I'm sorry to say this, but unfortunately, they aren't allowed on the Nitrome Wiki, as they count as fanart. As I've mentioned above, there is a way for you to upload and test them. What I suggest is that you test your profile pictures on the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki, as since the profile images you uploaded count as fanart and can't be uploaded here, you can upload them on the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki, as the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki permits users to upload fanart (which is what your image is considered). If you look at the above section, I explain what fanart is and how to make images uploaded on one wiki appear on another wiki, without the embedded image being uploaded to that other wiki. -- 17:25, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature A signature is a little object that you place at the end of a message. To create one, apply for one here. Also, remember that fanart (Nitrome related art created by fans, sometimes slightly modifed existing Nitrome art) should be posted on the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. -- 14:26, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Fanart Heh, looking at your talk page shows you've really been tormented for all this fanart D: I made a wiki called the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki some time ago for people like you who love making their own versions of Nitrome images (even though I don't). If you want to start uploading and showing off fanart, just make an account there and get going! Another note: on the signature request page, you recently added this image, and said that it isn't fanart because it is "a Nitrome concept". I'm not a huge fan of Nitrome, so I have no idea if it exists in Nitrome or not, but it seems to only be used on the signature request page. Remember, we don't allow images that aren't used in the mainspace either. 09:09, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, in this case it is a "sketch" of Test Subject Blue. 12:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, it isn't fanart. Look here. Big image used on this page. -- 14:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Good job! Hi Optimal848, thanks for uploading those images! Usually, no one uploads images for levels; it's good to see someone actually uploading level images. Although it may not seem as important, if people can't get far in a game, they may be interested in what its levels look like. Good job, and keep up the good work! -- 22:30, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Avatar I believe you have found a hint for an upcoming avatar, however, since Nitrome has not made the avatar available yet, it isn't possible to obtain the avatar. However, it will likely become available in the new future, likely next week, or the week after that, or possibly in the new year. If you find any other strange glitches relating to nonexistent avatars, feel free to post them on the Avatars page. -- 17:25, December 14, 2013 (UTC)